Round of Champions
by hotdxfan
Summary: Which company will be named The Grand Champion! Full summary inside! Read and review
1. Intro

Round of Champions

Summary: Ten wrestlers from WWE and TNA go head to head in a game to declare who's the better company. They have to compete against each other in three rounds and then each team will pick their top three to compete in the final round which is called The Death Trap where they will have to hike up a mountain to the peak and stick their flag at the top. Also in this competition they will be tested on their loyalty to each other, which means one team will fall apart.

Find out what happens in this drama/adventure story based on trust and true sportsmanship.

Which company will be named The Grand Champion!

Find out in Round Of Champions coming this May!

Name some wrestlers you want for this story!

Here is a few off the top of my head, out of these 20 names pick ten people that you would want from WWE. Triple H and Randy Orton are my first two picks so you all can pick the other eight.

WWE superstars

(1)Triple H

2 Shawn Michaels

3 John Cena

4 Dolph Ziggler

5 Daniel Bryan

6 Randy Orton

7 Sheamus

8 Undertaker

9 Kane

10 Mark Henry

11 Big Show

12 David Otuga

13 Kofi Kingston

14 R-Truth

15 John Morrison

16 Miz

17 Damien Sandow

18 Zach Ryder

19 Jack Swagger

20 Chris Jericho

21 Rey Mysterio

22 Ryback

Pick ten wrestlers from TNA from this list or someone that's not on the list I don't really care as long as they work for TNA I don't really watch it so I don't know who to use

TNA wrestlers

Kurt Angle 1

Jeff Hardy 2

RVD 3

James Storm 4

Bubba Ray Dudley 5

D-Von Dudley 6

Chavo Guerrero 7

Chris Sabin 8

AJ Styles 9

Bobby Roode 10

D-lo Brown 11

Eric Young 12

Matt Morgan 13

Petey Williams 14

Samoe Joe 15

Sting 16

Please pick the names by May 1st which is my deadline on the names so I can start the story but there will be a video up soon to better show what the story is about


	2. Chapter 1

Round of Champions

Chapter 1

The Invitation Part I

It was a normal day at WWE headquarters, and the superstars were in a important but no one knew what it was about. So when Paul walked through the door, the first person to ask him was his buddy, Shawn Michaels. "Hey Paul do you have any idea what this meeting is about?" Shawn asked. Paul shook his head, "Nope not a clue, all I know is that Vince received a letter and needed to talk to all of us!" Paul told him as he took a seat. "I know nothing!" He continued. Shawn nodded as they talked among themselves.

A few minutes later, Stephanie walked in followed by her father and a tall muscular man, he was as tall as Mark Calloway aka the undertaker and had muscles like Brock Lesnar. John leaned over to Randy, "Who is that guy, standing next to Vince?" he whispered quietly. Randy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know maybe he's new! We need some fresh faces for tv!" Randy whispered back.

John nodded as everyone gave their attention to the people at the front of the room. "Alright everyone listen up, you're all probably wondering why you are here. Well I can't answer that question for you. But here to answer for you instead is the gentleman standing next to dad.

"Okay Hank you want to take it from here?" Stephanie asked him. He nodded as he stood in front of everyone, he stared each one down as if reading what each of them was thinking. "Good morning my name is Hank Stoner, and I am here to talk to you all about a tournament I am hosting. Now this tournament will only have this company's top ten wrestlers and the top ten from the other company. Now the best part is that you all will pick the ten who will be in this tournament. So anybody can be chosen." He was interrupted by a question.

"Yes sir Mr. Jacobs!" Hank asked as Glen raised his hand. "What's the name of this tournament?" He asked

Hank started to smile big, "It's called Round of Champions!" Hank told him smiling really big now. "Oh and before I forget the winner not only a gets bragging rights as the better company but also a huge trophy!" He continued. Everyone started to look excited until another question was asked, "Where is this tournament?" asked Cody. "It will be held at an excluded area which I cannot reveal until, I know who the players are!" He told him. Cody nodded as he talked with the others, "What do you guys think?" He asked the older guys. Chris, Shawn, Paul, and Mark all looked at each other then at Glen who nodded. "Let's do it!" He told them.

"Alright Mr. Stoner we're in we have to pick the ten who will compete?" John asked. Hank nodded, "Yes what better way to pick your team, then by your coworkers!" He told him. John nodded, "Cool!" He said as he sat back in his chair.

Hank looked around the room again, "Thank you for your time, and I hope to see you all soon." he told them smiling as he left the room.

When he got into the hallway he walked around a corner where no one would see him, and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed a number and waited for it to ring as he held it to his ear, "Hello" he answered as he heard a voice on the other end. "It's set when they come, it will be a game they'll never forget!" He spoke making sure no one heard him. The man on the other end nodded, "Soon they will discover who's better!" he told Hank. "Really soon! I'll call you later after I talk to the wrestlers of TNA!" Hank told him. "Okay see ya!" The man told him as he hung up. Hank closed his phone and went outside, he put on his shades and got into his car and drove off.

The next day everyone was in the conference room waiting on the announcement of the team that will be representing their company in the tournament called The Round Of Champions. Stephanie walked in and got everyone's attention, "Alright everyone listen up, you guys have voted and in my hand are the names that will represent our team. So when I announce your name please step up to the front and take an envelope out of the box, first up is John Cena! "Steph called out. Everyone cheered as John walked to the front of the room. "Okay next up is the man who hears voices in his head the viper Randy Orton!" She called out as Randy walked to the front he gave all the guys a high five as they clapped and cheered. "Alright so far so good next up on team wwe is the first undisputed champion Y2J Chris Jericho!" She yelled as the guys cheered again. Chris walked to the front as Randy and John congratulated him. "Now next joining this already awesome team, no pun intended Mike but let's welcome the world's strongest man who I am sure will dominate in the tournament with his strength because that's what he does Mark Henry!" Steph shouted with excitement. All eyes went on Mark as he stood up and smiled really big, "Finally I can be appreciated cause TNA is gonna get their ass kicked." He said out loud. All the guys cheered for him as he joined Chris, John, and Randy at the front of the room. "Alright you guys so far so good, next up is John Morrison and The Celtic Warrior Sheamus!" she shouted as the guys pounded their chest and cheered for both men. "Now let's welcome the high flyer himself Rey Mysterio!" Steph yelled as Rey walked to the front everyone yelled Mysterio! "Alright now last but certainly not least the final three that will be joining this awesome team is The Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, and Triple H!" She yelled and everyone was in shock as all three men looked at each other then at their coworkers. As all three men stood up each smiled as they walked to the front and the entire room burst into excitement. "We're gonna win for sure!" John told them as he and the others shook hands with Mark, Shawn, and Paul. "Welcome to the team boys, TNA won't stand a chance." Chris told them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am proud to present to you Team WWE!" She shouted clapping her hands. "Congratulations guys and good luck in the tournament I know you all will make us proud." She told them smiling big.

They all nodded as they raised their hands in the air, no one knew that when they left things were gonna change and not for the best.


	3. Chapter 2

Round Of Champions

Chapter 2

The Invitation Part II

At TNA headquarters Dixie Carter was in her office when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" She spoke. Hank walked in the door with a big smile on his face, "Hello you must be Dixie Carter?" He asked. Dixie looked up, "Yes I am, can I help you with something?" she asked him nicely. Hank smiled big, "Actually you can, I'm holding a tournament to determine who's the greatest wrestling company this world has ever seen. I've already invited WWE and I was hoping that you will accept the challenge for your company." Hank asked her. "If I do what do we get in return?" She asked. Hank got in her face, "Bragging rights forever!" He told her standing back. Dixie smiled at that idea, ever since she became president of TNA she wanted to be the best and the only way for that to happen was go up against the best which was WWE. "You know what I'm in, you can come talk to the boys first thing tomorrow morning in the meeting. By the way what's your name?" Dixie asked. "Hank Stoner!" He told her as he shook her hand.

Hank nodded as he left her office with a smile on his face. "They have no idea what they're getting themselves into." He said to himself going to his car.

The next day all of the wrestlers were in the arena waiting for Dixie Carter and Hulk Hogan. "Hey does anybody know what this special meeting is about?" Jeff asked them. They all shook their heads, "Nope, Dixie just said for us to meet her and Hogan here." Kurt told him. Matt nodded, "Yeah something about someone she wanted us to meet." He told him. Jeff nodded as they all talked among themselves. A few minutes later, Dixie Carter walked in with Hogan and Hank. "Good morning gentleman, I'm glad you all are here! There is someone I want you all to meet this is Hank Stoner and he wants to tell you all about something really exciting, so please give him your full attention." she told them. They all nodded as Hank stood in front of them, "Morning guys! I am here to tell you all about a tournament I am hosting and I want the top ten guys from this company to compete." Hank told them. Sting raised his hand, "What kind of tournament is this?" he asked. "Well it's called Round Of Champions and it will include different games to determine who is better. It will be TNA vs WWE and I know that you guys would love to beat those losers from WWE and prove once and for all that you are the better company." Hank told him. Steven nodded, "It sounds like fun, what do you guys think?" Steven asked the others. They all looked at each other and smiled, "We're in I would love to humiliate those losers!" Matt told him. Bobby and James both nodded, "Count us in too!" They said together. "Perfect now to make sure this is fair you will pick the ten guys who will represent TNA in this tournament." Hank continued. "That's okay no problem!" Kurt told him. "Perfect I hope to see you all very soon, once you picked your team, I will send the invitation so you will know the location. You will be gone for two weeks so be sure to pack comfortable clothes because it will be hot!" Hank finished. They all nodded as Hank left them to their thoughts.

After Hank left, Dixie turned to face the guys. "So now that you know everything about the tournament I will give you a piece of paper and you write down the name of who should be on Team TNA and represent the company. After the names are put in me and hogan will pick the top ten with the most votes and announce them later this evening!" She told them. "Good luck and I will see you all tonight before the show!" She told them. They all nodded as they watched her walk off.

Later that evening everyone gathered in the back to hear who made the team. Dixie Carter walked towards them with a clipboard in her hand. "Evening guys I know your waiting patiently to see who is representing for our company, and here are the names. Now when I call your name please walk up and I will hand you a envelope." He told them. They nodded as Dixie called out the first name, "First up for team TNA is Matt Morgan!" She called out. Everyone turned to Matt who smiled as he walked up to Dixie and got a brown envelope from her. "Next up is RVD Rob Van Dam!" She yelled as the guys cheered, Rob walked to Dixie and took a envelope as he stood next to Matt. "Okay the third person joining is none other then AJ Styles!" She told them with excitement. Everyone cheered as AJ joined the others with an envelope in his hands. "Okay next is Bobby Roode and James Storm!" She shouted as they also got a round of applause from their peers, they both got an envelope from Dixie and joined the others. "Next is one of our greatest wrestlers ever the one and only Sting!" She yelled. Everyone stood in shock as they looked at Sting who was standing in the back. He stepped up to the front and grabbed an envelope without saying a word. Dixie just stood silent for a minute before she spoke again, "The final three men who will join this incredible team is Kurt Angle, Jeff Hardy, and Chavo Guerrero." She told them as each man got a standing ovation, they each grabbed an envelope from Dixie and joined their teammates. Dixie looked at her team and smiled, "Alright ladies and gentleman I am happy to introduce to you Team TNA or Team Impact!" She told them as everyone cheered. "Congrats guys I know you will do us all proud and bring that trophy home!" Dixie told them smiling big. They all nodded as they raised their hands in the air.

Just like Team WWE they had no idea what they were getting themselves into but soon will find out. Things were not going to be the same, in fact one team is gonna fail and end up destroyed unless they can help each other.


	4. Chapter 3

Round Of Champions

Chapter 3

Saying goodbye is hard to do

It was one day before WWE and TNA left for the tournament. At WWE headquarters, the guys were saying their goodbyes to their families. "Wow I can't believe you guys leave tomorrow!" Samantha told her husband. "I know I'm really gonna miss you and Alanna." Randy told her holding his daughter. "But don't worry I will be sure to call and write to two while I'm gone." Randy finished. Sam nodded as she took their daughter, "Just be careful and have fun!" She told him giving him a kiss on the lips. "I will, now can I have a kiss Alanna." Randy asked their daughter. She nodded as he hugged her father and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. Randy smiled as he walked them to the car, "I'll call as soon as we get settled." He told her closing the door. "Alright I love you!" Sam told him starting the engine. "I love you too!" Randy yelled waving goodbye to his wife and daughter as they drove away.

Shawn was also saying bye to his wife and kids. "Alright you two, make sure you take care of your mom and the animals while I'm gone okay!" He told his son and daughter. "Okay dad, we'll miss you." Cameron told him giving his father a hug. "I'll miss you guys too!" He told him also giving his daughter a hug as well. As he let his children go he kissed Rebecca goodbye, "I love you sweetie!" He told her giving her a big hug. "I love you to honey, be careful okay and have fun!" She told him. He let her go and held her hand, "I will, I promise!" He told her as he walked them to the car. "Call us as soon as you get there!" Rebecca told him. Shawn nodded, "I will!" He told her as he waved goodbye.

Chris kissed his wife and hugged each of his children. "You three be good okay and son your in charge until I get back okay look out for your sisters while I'm gone." Chris told his son. "Okay dad!" He told Chris. Chris waved goodbye to them as they got into the car and drove off.

Taker hugged Michelle and gave her a kiss, "I'll be back soon and I love you!" He told her. Michelle held his hand to her face, "I love you too, look out for the others okay." She told him. Taker laughed as he nodded, "No worries I will!" He told her as he kissed his son who was asleep in her arms. Taker walked them to the car and put his son in the car seat and buckled him in. Then he opened the driver's door for Michelle and closed it behind her. "Be careful and I love you!" She told him fastening her seatbelt. "I will and I love you too!" He told her waving goodbye as he watched them drive off.

Mark Henry John Morrison, and Rey had already said goodbye to their wives as they was approaching everyone else.

Sheamus and John both said their goodbyes to their girlfriends as they waited by the bus. Paul was the last one to say goodbye to his family.

"Alright girls I have to go but I'll be back in two weeks okay." He told his girls. They all nodded as each one kissed and hugged their father. "You girls be good for mommy okay, and Aurora look out for your little sisters alright kiddo." Paul told his oldest daughter. She nodded, "Okay daddy!" She told him. Then Paul looked up at his wife, "Now you I will really miss!" Paul told her smiling. Steph smiled back, "I'll miss you too, just don't forget to call us when you get there okay." She told him. "I won't!" He said as he gave her a hug and a kiss. "Mostly be careful okay!" Steph told him. "I will I promise!" He told her as he walked them to the hummer. He strapped his daughters into their seats and made sure they were buckled in. Then he opened the door for Stephanie, "I love you!" Steph told him as she started the engine. "I love you too and you girls!" He told them as he waved goodbye and watched them drive off.

He joined the others by the bus as they grabbed their bags and put them under the bus. "Alright you guys, we leave early tomorrow morning." Paul told them. They all nodded as they thought about leaving their families for two whole weeks.

6:00 am Sunday Morning

All the guys woke up early so they could ride the bus to the airport which was about two hours away. Their flight left at 10 am so they had to leave the hotel by 7 or 7:30 to get there in time enough to check their bags in. "Come on guys let's go!" Paul yelled from outside. Shawn and the others came outside with their carry on bags. Their suitcases were already on the bus so they wouldn't have to worry about dragging them so early in their morning. "Let's roll boys!" John said with excitement as they all got on the bus. While on the bus everyone talked about the fun they were gonna have in the tournament. "Where did it say we were going anywhere?" Chris asked.

"The ticket says were going to the Galapagos Islands!" John told him reading his plane ticket. "Cool!" Randy said excited. Paul was really quiet and Shawn noticed this so he went to sit next to his buddy, "Hey buddy why so quiet?" Shawn asked. "No reason just what if this tournament changes us, I mean I've heard that TNA is good at making people break down especially if their close like us." Paul told him. Shawn thought about it, "I know what you but I have an idea, just have to wait until we get to the airport in New York!" Shawn told him. Paul nodded as he got out his iPod and turned his music on. Shawn went back to his seat and got out his favorite book Tale of Two Cities. Taker took a nap and Mark and Rey played cards until they arrived at the airport.

8:30 am JFK International Airport

The bus arrived in the parking lot and came to a stop. All the guys got off and grabbed their bags, as waved bye to their driver they walked into the airport. Paul checked them in and their bags, "Alright guys our flight leaves from terminal 35, so we can get some breakfast and then start heading that way." Paul told them picking up his carry on bag. They all nodded as they found a McDonald's and grabbed something to eat and some coffee. After they ate Shawn gathered everyone around him,

"Okay guys our flight leaves in ten minutes but before we leave I want to make a pack that no matter what happens in this tournament that we will always stick together and not fall apart." Shawn told them. They all nodded as they put their hands in a circle, "We promise!" They all said together. "Flight 180 is now boarding for Galapagos Islands." announced the woman at the desk.

"Hey that's us!" Randy told them getting his bag. The others nodded as they got on the plane and took their seats, they had no idea that this would be the last time any of them would see each other. Because this tournament would be the end of them and the only way to survive is if they stick together.


	5. Chapter 4

Round Of Champions

Chapter 4

The Galapagos Islands Part I

10:30am

As Team WWE took flight, back in Orlando Team TNA was preparing to leave. They had all said goodbye to their families and were getting on their bus to ride to the airport.

They're flight left at 12:00pm from Orlando, so they could just get to the airport in thirty minutes and get their stuff checked in. "Come on guys we're already late!" Kurt yelled at them as he put his bags under the bus. Everyone followed behind him, putting their bags under the bus, they stepped into the bus and waved bye to Dixie and Hogan as they drove off. "Alright you guys our plane is suppose to land at Galapagos Islands around 3:00pm and a car is going to pick us up.

11:00 Orlando International Airport

The bus arrived in the parking lot at exactly 11:00am, "Alright you guys we only have one hour until our flight leaves so grab some lunch and I'll check out stuff in." Kurt told them. They all nodded as they ate at Quiznos, and Kurt met them there. "Okay our flight leaves from terminal 29, so we need to start heading there now!" Kurt told them grabbing his carry on bag. The others nodded as they walked towards their terminal, they still had fifteen minutes so they took a seat and waited for their flight to be called.

"Flight 165 to Galapagos Islands

is ready to board." announced the flight attendant. "Hey that's us!" yelled Jeff as he handed his ticket to the lady and boarded the plane, the guys followed right behind him. As they got settled in their seats, they wondered how the tournament would be. They all thought it would be fun, but they had no idea what was to happen. But they would all find out soon.

Meanwhile somewhere in the eastern part of the Pacific Ocean, 973 km (525 nmi; 605 mi) off the west coast of South America. Was the location of the tournament in a special place called the Galapagos Islands and Hank was preparing for the tournament. "These guys have no idea what they're getting themselves into when they get here. This will make them all learn that no one is great or perfect. Soon they will all find out who's truly the best and that I am the best." Hank told the three men in the room. They all nodded, "Now when each team arrives I want you three to pick them up at airport and bring them here. When both teams are here I will introduce you all as my assistants for the tournament. Then we will take them to their cabins where they will be staying for the next two weeks and trust me they will regret even coming here once they learn what's in store for them!" Hank told them standing up. The three men nodded as they left the big cabin that was made into Hank's office. Hank put his papers away and stepped outside, he breathed in the fresh air as he heard birds chirping in the trees up above. The island was surrounded by mostly trees and water. There were a lot of big rocks in the water, and a giant cliff right above, that if anybody jumped off it then they would fall right onto the rocks down below and no one would see them because it covered by bodies of water. "This is gonna be fun!" Hank told himself.

1:00 Galapagos Islands

Meanwhile Paul and the others were getting ready to land. "Hey guys we're here!" Chris announced holding up his camcorder. They got there bags off the belt and waited for their ride. "How do we know if the driver is here?" asked Rey eating some beef jerky. "I don't know, I guess we look for somebody with a sign looking for Team WWE." Mark told him looking around the small airport.

"What if this was all a..." before Shawn could finish a tall man walked towards them with a sign that read Team WWE! "Excuse me are you all from WWE?" the man asked them. John nodded, "Yeah are you Samuel Jones our driver?" asked Cena. Samuel nodded, "Yes I am follow me!" He told them leading them outside to two black hummers. "Alright since there's so many of you we brought two vehicles five in each vehicle. I will drive one and this gentleman will drive the other." He told them pointing to the man walking up to them, "This is Clifford Jackson but we call him CJ, the other gentleman driving the truck is Frankie Peterson, he will lead us to the main island where the tournament is held now follow me and we shall be on our way." Samuel told them as he walked towards on of the hummers. "Well here we go!" Mark told them as they got into the two vehicles.

Paul, Shawn, John Cena, Randy, and Taker was in one vehicle with Samuel. Mark, Sheamus, Rey, Jo Mo, and Chris was in the other hummer with CJ. About an hour later, they arrived at the main island. They stepped out of the vehicle and breathed in the fresh air, they took in the surroundings and birds chirping around them. "While this place is awesome!" Yelled Chris with excitement. Paul looked up at the trees and noticed that they really were far from home, then he noticed the cabins a few feet ahead of them.

"I guess we'll be staying there for the next two weeks!" Paul thought to himself. He came out of his thoughts when he heard a voice behind them. "Welcome Team WWE to Galapagos Islands, home of the first tournament of Round Of Champions. You are all the first to arrive, so feel free to explore this beautiful island because you will be here for the next two weeks. Now Samuel will show you to your cabins and let you get settled in until Team TNA gets here which should be soon and remember have fun!" He told them leaving heading back to his office.

All the guys looked at each other and followed Samuel to their cabins.


	6. Chapter 5

Round Of Champions

Chapter 5

The Galapagos Islands Part II

3:00pm Galapagos Islands

The TNA wrestlers plane landed about two hours after WWE arrived. Kurt and the others got off their plane and walked into the small airport. They grabbed their bags and waited for their ride to arrive. Finally Jeff spotted a sign that read Team TNA! "Hey guys I think he's our driver!" Jeff told them pointing at the man a few feet away from them. Kurt and the others nodded as he waved his hand and the man walked over towards them. "Good Afternoon, you must be Team TNA?" Samuel asked them. James nodded, "Yeah we are and who are you?" James asked him. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Samuel Jones I will be taking you to the main Island where the tournament is held!" he told them. "So just follow me and we shall be on our way!" He finished as they followed him outside to three vehicles. "Now since there are ten of you five will be in each car. You will have two drivers me and this gentleman right here Clifford Jackson but you all can call him CJ. Our main driver who will be leading us to the main island is Frankie Peterson. Now are there any questions?" Samuel asked looking at them. No one said anything, "Very well then let's get going so you can get settled into your cabins." Samuel told them getting into one of the hummers followed by the others.

Kurt, Sting, RVD, Jeff, and Chavo was in one vehicle. While James, Bobby, AJ, Matt, and Eric was in the other. An hour later they arrived on the main island, and Hank was waiting for them with a big smile in his face. "Welcome gentlemen glad you could make it. Now since we're all here, how about you explore the island after you get settled into your cabins. Then we'll have dinner around 7:00 pm and discuss the games for the tournament." Hank told them. They all nodded as they followed Samuel to their cabins.

They had no idea that this whole tournament was a trap and was going to destroy all of them one by one.

Team WWE

Paul and the others were at there cabins unpacking their bags. Their were two big cabins with five bunks in each, for both teams. There was cabin A and B for Team WWE, and cabin C and D for Team TNA.

Cabin A was occupied by Paul, Shawn, Chris, Taker, and Rey. "Hey guys after we unpack let's check this island out and see exactly what we've gotten ourselves into." Shawn told them unpacking his bag. They all nodded, "Sure why not dinner is at 7:00 pm sharp so we have a few hours to explore!" Taker told them. "Cool!" They all said together. "I'll go tell the others!" Rey told them running out the door. Meanwhile in the other cabin, John, Randy, Jo Mo, Mark and Sheamus were unpacking their bags when Rey ran in, "Hey guys we're going to check out the island and do some exploring before dinner! You guys coming with?" Rey asked them. They all nodded, "Yeah let's go we'll meet y'all outside in five!" John told him. Rey nodded as he left but the turned around, "Don't forget a flashlight!" Rey told them as he left. A few minutes later they were outside, "Okay we're all here where to first?" Randy asked them. "Beats me, how about we just check out the beach front first and then go from there!" John told him. The others nodded as started walking down the beach all they mostly saw were trees and water. "Hey let's check out that cliff!" Jo Mo yelled as he took off running. "Hey wait up!" Paul yelled as they ran after him.

They stopped at the edge of the cliff and looked around, "Wow you can see everything from up here!" Mark told them. "Yeah it's almost like it shouldn't be real!" Said Shawn. "Hey I can see our cabins from here and Team TNA's cabin which is on the other side of this island a few feet away!" Paul told them pointing down below them.

While they were exploring, Team TNA were unpacking their bags. "Hey Kurt you think the others are here yet?" Jeff asked as he took out his shirts and laid them on his bed. In their cabin was Jeff, Kurt, Chavo, RVD, and Eric. "I'm sure there already here considering, there flight left before ours!" Kurt told him. Jeff nodded as he took out his shoes he was gonna wear for the tournament. "Does anybody know what the first game is?" asked Chavo. They all shook their heads no, "I think Hank is gonna tell us tonight at dinner!" Rob told him. Chavo nodded as they all finish unpacking.

Meanwhile in the cabin next to them, Bobby, James, Sting, Matt, and AJ were unpacking their bags. "Hey does anybody know how these WWE guys act?" James asked. "Beats me actually I don't care as long as they don't cross me the better and they won't get hurt!" Matt told him. Bobby nodded in agreement as Sting just shook his head, James saw this and asked what he thought," What do you think Stinger?" he asked the legend. "Actually their pretty down to earth and really easy to get along with!" Sting told him. "Whatever you say Stinger!" Bobby told him as he finished unpacking. As they were still unpacking their bags, Paul and the others were heading back to their cabins. "Alright guys how about we wash up for dinner, it's like in ten minutes!" Taker told them. They all nodded as they all got ready for dinner.

Later that night everyone was in the mess hall for dinner. "While this place is huge!" Shawn said out loud as him and team walked inside the mess hall. "It is huge let's find a table, which shouldn't be hard since it's not that many of us here anyway!" Paul told them as they found a table and sat down. "This is really cool, but where's Rey?" John asked as he looked around the room. "I don't know he said he had to go back and get his phone, he should be back in a few." Randy told him. They all nodded as they kept an eye out for their smallest but quickest team member.

Meanwhile Rey was leaving the cabin heading to the mess hall when he bumped into James and Bobby. "Hey watch it small fry!" James yelled shoving Rey. Rey took a step back, but didn't say anything he just kept walking, until Bobby spoke. "What's the matter amigo you don't speak English, he watch where you going!" Bobby told him. Rey turned around, "I heard him loud and clear you over grown freak of nature!" Rey told him stepping closer. "Oh look the little guy wants to fight!" James told Bobby laughing. Rey shook his head, "I don't won't to fight you, why fight you when we can just humiliate you punks in the tournament and send you packing back to Orlando, FL." Rey told him smiling. James couldn't take it anymore as he tackled Rey to the ground.

Meanwhile back in the mess hall, "Hey guys Rey has been gone for while now, I'm gonna go check on him!" Mark told them getting up. Sheamus stood up too, "I'll with you lad!" He told him as they left. They walked outside and saw James and Bobby beating Rey up. "Hey let him go! Get off of him!" Mark yelled pulling James off and throwing him into Bobby as Sheamus helped Rey to his feet. "You alright buddy?" he asked him. Rey nodded, "Yeah I'm fine!" Rey told him dusting the dirt off of him.

"If I see either of you two again tonight bothering Rey, and you'll have to deal with me and trust me that's not a good thing, now I suggest you both get out of my sight." Mark told them. Bobby and James looked scared as they nodded and backed away, going u to the other direction.

Mark turned to Rey, "Rey buddy what the hell happened?" Mark asked as they walked back towards the mess hall. " Those jerks walked into me and then tried to pick a fight with me because I'm smaller I guess they thought they could intimidate me!" Rey told them as they got back to their table. Rey sat down next to Shawn but didn't say anything. Shawn knew something was wrong so he whispered to Mark,"What happened out there? Rey has a huge cut on the side of his face!" Shawn asked. "I think you should ask Rey?" Mark told him. Shawn nodded as e turned back to Rey, "Rey what happened?" Shawn asked him. Rey looked at Shawn and then at his other teammates, "Those guys James and Bobby tried to jump me!" He told him softly. Shawn nodded as he looked over at Paul and Mark who was already gone. Shawn shook his head as headed over to the table where Team TNA was sitting and James was icing his neck after being thrown into Bobby. "Hey!" Taker yelled walking over to the table. "What's this I hear about you two geniuses jumping out boy Rey?" He asked them in a dark tone. Kurt looked at him like he was crazy, "I dot know what you're talking about dead man!" He told him. Taker just looked at him, "I know you don't buy these two morons do!" He told him pointing at James and Bobby. Kurt looked at them and then at Jeff, Chavo, and Rob. "Look guys we had nothing to do with what happened to Rey, besides shouldn't you be worried about us kicking your asses in this tournament?" Kurt asked them. This time Paul spoke up, "No worries Kurt, soon you four will remember why we're great at what we do and that's win this tournament." Paul told him getting right in his face. This is when Taker smiled, "Good Luck boys!" He told them as they started walking away and Shawn walked up and spoke, "And if you're not down with we got two words for ya!" He yelled pointing at their team. "Suck It!" they yelled. As they walked back to their table, no one knew that Hank was watching all of this from his office on a monitor and decided to intervene. He walked inside and noticed both teams were now eating, he walked towards the front of the room with a smile on his face followed by Samuel and CJ. "Alright gentlemen, listen up. Tomorrow the tournament begins, the first three games will be based on teamwork, Which will be an obstacle course, a relay and rock climbing. So enjoy your dinner, and I will see you all bright and early tomorrow morning. Breakfast starts at 7:00 am so sleep well and lights are out at 11:00pm. Enjoy your stay!" He told them as he left the stage.

They all nodded as each team finished eating in silence. "Tomorrow let the games begin!" Paul told them. They all nodded as they put their trays up and headed towards their cabins.

As the guys were sleeping peacefully in their cabins, on the other side of the island Hank was in his office on the phone. "Don't worry you'll have them soon because one by one each team member will mysteriously disappear. When they find them, they'll already be dead!" Hank told him smiling. The other man nodded on the other end, "Let the games begin!" He spoke laughing.


	7. Chapter 6

Round Of Champions

Chapter 6

Round 1 Trust and Teamwork

The next day it was bright and sunny, it was so hot that the guys were sweating right through their shirts. "Oh man it's hot out there!" Shawn told his team as they ate breakfast. The mess hall had fans, so they could cool off a little bit. "I know I sure hope we don't pass out doing the games today!" John told them eating a bite of his omelet. The others nodded as Paul walked in with some water, "Hey guys did you save me some food?" He asked sitting down next to Chris. "Yeah we saved you an omelet and some juice!" Shawn told him passing him a plate. "Cool!" Paul told him. "Where were you anyway?" Taker asked him. "I called Stephanie to say goodnight to the girls, you know it's night time there while it's daylight here!" Paul told him eating his food. Taker nodded, "Oh I called Michelle while you guys were sleep!" He told him. Paul nodded as they all finished eating, Hank came in. "Good Morning Gentlemen! Today the tournament begins, so finish up and meet me outside along the beach!" He told them leaving.

Both teams got up and walked outside, they walked towards the beach and Samuel and CJ holding a clipboard. "Alright gentlemen, the first game is an obstacle course, I need five members from each team to compete in this game. Once you pick who will compete, those five men will follow me to the course. Each obstacle has a flag at the end, you will grab the flag and pass it on to your teammate, then he will do the same and so on. The last member of the team will grab the final flag, cross the finish line and stick it in this box. The first team that finishes, will receive 100 points, second place will get 50 points. Now we will keep tally of your points on this board you see behind us. Are there any questions?" Samuel asked.

No said anything, "Very well you have exactly ten minutes to choose who you want to compete, when your finish meet me down the beach by Hank." He told them leaving.

They all nodded as both teams started talking.

Team WWE

"Okay guys who should compete?" JoMo asked. "Well we should take a look the course first!" Paul told him. They nodded as they walked towards the obstacle course, the course had Five big obstacles. The first obstacle was a net where you had to crawl underneath to the other side, the second course was a giant wall where you climbed to the top and climb down the other side without a rope, the third course was a bridge that you walked across only it would be moving from side to side, the fourth course was a giant wheel where you got inside and had to roll it to the other side, the last course was monkey bars and the flag was on the other end.

"So who do we choose?" Asked Shawn. "I have an idea!" Mark told them. "What is it big man?" Randy asked. "How about we choose the five that this course represent." Mark told them. "Like who?" John asked. "Well how about Rey, JoMo, Chris, Randy, and you!" Mark told him. The others thought about it and nodded in agreement. "Okay then we have our team, let's go find Hank!" Sheamus told them.

Team TNA chose AJ, Kurt, James, Bobby, and Jeff. They all met Hank at the end of the beach as the looked over at the obstacle course. "Alright gentleman I hope you have chosen the lucky five who will compete on the course." Hank told them pointing behind them. "So let the games begin!" He yelled as both teams took their position.

The line up for Team WWE was Rey, JoMo, Chris, Randy, and John. The line up for Team TNA was AJ, Kurt, James, Bobby, and Jeff.

Hank blew his whistle as Rey and AJ started the course by crawling under the net. Rey grabbed the flag first and passed it to JoMo with AJ close behind. JoMo grabbed the flag from Rey and started climbing the wall, he got to the top and realized that Kurt was right behind him. Without looking back JoMo climbed down the other side without using the rope he just jumped from the top of the wall while grabbing the flag and landed on his feet at the bottom, and handed the flag to Chris who headed for the bridge, Chris ran across carefully knowing the bridge was swaying from side to side, he grabbed the flag and gave it to Randy. Randy got the flag and jumped on the wheel he started running in place so wheel would start moving, once he got to the end the wheel stopped, he grabbed the flag and passes it to John. Team TNA was still close behind as Bobby had just gotten off the wheel though a little dizzy he gave the flag to Jeff who was right behind John. John started swinging back and forth on the bars until he got a good handle and swung to the other side. He grabbed the flag at the end and ran to the finish line and stuck the flag in the box. Hank blew his whistle again and raised John hand in the air, "Here is your winner Team WWE!" He yelled. The others cheered as they ran towards John to congratulate him. "Great job buddy, we won the first round!" Shawn told him. "Thanks but I owe to the others too, couldn't have done it without them." John told him. Shawn nodded as the whole team celebrated.

"Alright congratulations, gentlemen you've won the first round which means you won 100 points. Team TNA you have 50 points, but don't worry you can still catch up in the second round which is a relay race and requires only two team members. The race will start after lunch so you have a while to relax until then good luck." He told them heading towards his office.

After lunch it was time for the relay race. Everyone met Hank by the cliff that over looked the ocean. "Alright the next game in this round is a relay race, where two of you will compete. One will be blindfolded while the other will direct you by giving directions all the way to the finish line!" He told them. The guys nodded as they chose the two from each team to compete.

Team WWE

"So who should we choose?" asked Rey as he looked at his teammates. They looked at each other then at Shawn and Paul. "I choose Shawn and Paul!" Taker told them. "Who us?" Paul asked. Taker nodded, "Yeah who else to do this, then you two since you guys practically trust each other who could be a better choice." John told them. "Yeah john's right you two are the perfect choice!" Sheamus told them. The others nodded in agreement, "Okay!" Shawn and Paul both said at the same time.

The relay race was on the edge of the beach, by the ocean. "Alright guys one of you will be blind folded while your partner directs you through this obstacle of cones and to the other end. First team to reach the end receives 100 points." Hank told them. Both teams nodded as they lined up at the starting line. Shawn and AJ was blindfolded while Paul and Rob was the directors.

As the race began both teams started at a steady pace. Paul and Shawn took the lead walking around the cones. "Alright buddy you doing great just keep going, now turn slightly to the left walk two steps then turn to the right." Paul told Shawn letting his voice lead him through the cones. "Got you buddy!" Shawn told him as he followed Paul's directions clearly. While they were making progress, the other team was struggling.

"Come on AJ it's not that hard to follow the sound of my voice!" Rob yelled. "Well if you stop yelling at me maybe you can give proper directions since I'm the one blindfolded!" AJ told him trying to walk around the cones. Meanwhile Shawn and Paul were at the finish line. "Okay buddy just three more steps and we win!" Paul told him. Shawn nodded as he took three more steps and crossed the finish line!

Hank blew his whistle as Paul and Shawn crossed the finish line. "And here is your winners Team WWE!" Hank announced. "While you guys are on a roll!" Hank told them. Paul and Shawn nodded as their team came to congratulate them. "Great job you two we have 200 points now!" Taker told them. As they were celebrating AJ was furious at Rob. "Nice job you idiot! We lost now we're behind even further!" He yelled at him. "Why are you yelling at me? Your the one who can't take proper directions!" Rob yelled back. AJ hook his head, "No way man this is all your fault, you suck!" AJ yelled leaving. "Whatever!" Rob told himself leaving as well. As both Rob and AJ left upset over their loss, their team was left in shock. "Now what?" Kurt asked. Jeff shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, just let them cool off, they'll be fine by the last game today which is rock climbing." Jeff told him. Kurt nodded as he watched Team WWE celebrate their second win, so far they were getting their asses beat, and the day wasn't going very well. "Why can't our team just get along like them?" Kurt asked himself.

The rock climbing was going to take place on the east side of the island. Their was a huge cliff that was at least 9ft high, only one person was gonna be involved in the competition. Each member would be strapped to a harness for safety, and climb to the top of the cliff, grab a flag and climb back down.

"Alright JoMo your perfect for this round, it has your name written all over it." Said Chris patting JoMo on the shoulders. "You really think I can do this?" JoMo asked him. Chris nodded, "Yes I do right guys?" He asked the others. They all nodded, "Chris is right! You have this in the bag!" Shawn told him. "Okay I'll do it!" JoMo told them.

He walked towards Samuel and CJ and got strapped into the harness. "Alright buddy your strapped in and ready to go!" Samuel told him checking his cord.

"Eric maybe you should do this one!" Kurt told him. "Why me?" Eric asked. "Because right now your the only one that hasn't walked away from us!" Jeff told him realizing that Rob and AJ were still gone. James and Bobby weren't talking to them. "Kurt is right kid, your out only hope right now!" Sting told him. Eric nodded, "Okay! I'll do it!" He told them walking to CJ to put on his harness.

"Okay gentleman this is the last game for today! You must climb to the top of this cliff grab the flag with your team name on it and bring back down here. First team to do so when's 50 points." Hank told them. Both JoMo and Eric nodded as they took their positions, Hank blew his whistle and both men started climbing. Unfortunately JoMo's cord started to break slowly, "Whoa!" JoMo yelled. "What is it?" Paul asked. "Nothing my foot just slipped!" He yelled back still climbing not realizing he was in a lot of danger. He got to the top and grabbed the flag, "Yes! I got it!" He screamed to himself. As he started to climb back down, his cord broke and he grabbed the side of the cliff. "Ahhhh!" He yelled. "John what is it?" Shawn asked looking up. "My cord it broke, I'm stuck!" He told them. "Hold on don't move okay!" Taker told him. "No wait I think I can jump down!" He told them. "Are you nuts?" Randy asked him. JoMo shook his head, "No! I can make it!" He told them. As he counted to three, no realized someone on top f the cliff, and pushed JoMo off the edge.

The guys watched in horror as JoMo fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Oh My God John!" Paul yelled as he and the others ran to him. "John please say something!" Mark told him looking at his motionless body. No one knew what to do, one of their teammates was hurt.


	8. Chapter 7

Round of Champions

Chapter 7

Tragedy strikes

Everyone stood silent as the medical team and Hank tried to help JoMo. "Is he breathing?" Sheamus asked. Chris nodded, "Yeah I think so!" He told him. As the medical team put JoMo on a stretcher they rolled him to a helicopter that had just flew in to take him to a hospital. "I don't believe this we're one guy short now!" Paul told the team. They all nodded, "I know but the important thing is JoMo gets better before the final games next week." Taker told them. Shawn and the others nodded as they watched their friend and teammate get lifted up in the air. "Now what so we do?" John asked. "We finish this week with a bang for JoMo!" Mark told them as he looked at his teammates. They all nodded as they started walking towards their cabins.

Inside Cabin A

"Hey guys do you think what happened to JoMo was an accident or on purpose?" Paul asked his friends. "I don't know Paul! I mean who would do something like this and why?" Shawn asked him. Paul was about to say something else until John ran in, "Hey guys you got to see this!" He told them showing them the camcorder. "What is John?" asked Chris. "Well remember you said you were gonna record everything that happens here?" He asked Chris. Chris nodded "Yeah!" He told him.

"Well I recorded the rock climbing and what happened to JoMo was no accident!" He told them pointing at the video. The guys peeked over his shoulder as John laid the camcorder on the table and they watched the video. On the video JoMo was right at the top of the cliff grabbing the flag, when they saw a strange figure. grab his hand when he trying to hold on for dear life when his cord broke and pushed him off. "Oh my god! Someone literally tried to take JoMo out!" Shawn said in shock.

"What are we gonna do? We have to show this to Hank!" Randy told them. They all nodded as they ran out of the cabin, CJ stopped them. "Hey guys! What's the rush?" He asked. Everyone stood back, except for Paul. CJ was a big guy with broad shoulders and was tall as Taker but Paul wasn't backing down. "We found proof that JoMo's accident wasn't a accident, someone purposely threw him off that cliff and tried to hurt him or worse kill him!" Paul told him.

"Really! Can I see this footage?" He asked them with a fake smile. Paul nodded a he got the camcorder from Rey and showed it to CJ. "Your right this wasn't accidental, but I tell you what I will go show this to Hank!" He told them taking the camcorder. "Wait shouldn't we go with you!" Mark asked pulling him back by the arm. CJ looked him straight in the eye, and grabbed his hand,"Don't worry, I will make sure he gets it okay ! No need to worry!" He told him walking off. Mark just watched as CJ walked away, not knowing that he was gonna make sure they regret showing him the video.

Meanwhile later that night everyone was their cabins trying to sleep. Paul laid awake thinking about what happened to JoMo! All Paul could see was the image of John falling to the ground and not moving. "Who would do this?" Paul asked himself trying to go back to sleep.

As he closed his eyes he heard a strange noise outside. He sat up and looked around the room, all the guys were still sleep and didn't hear anything. So he laid back down, until he heard the noise again and this time he got out of bed. He walked over to Shawn's bed and tried to wake him. "Shawn get up! Shawn! Shawn!" Said Paul pushing Shawn's shoulder. "What!" Shawn asked rolling on his side. "Get up I heard something outside!" Paul told him. "It was just the wind go back to bed!" Shawn mumbled. "Come on man get up!" Paul told him. Shawn opened one eye and looked over at his best friend. "Paul come on it's late and it's hot, if you heard something, then go check it out!" Shawn told him going back to sleep.

Paul just shook his head, "Fine! I'll be back!" He told him. Grabbing a shirt and his shoes, Paul grabbed a flashlight out of his bag and walked out the cabin closing the door slowly, so he wouldn't wake anybody.

He walked along the beach waving the flashlight in front of him so he could see. After about ten minutes he heard the noise again, only it was closer. "There's that noise again!" Paul told himself walking towards the noise. He got near a forest, with no clear pathway. Paul took a chance and started walking, the further he walked the more he got lost. The worst part was his flashlight started to go out, "Oh man come on, work already!" Paul told himself hitting the flashlight. It flickered on and off then finally it just went off. "Oh crap!" Paul yelled, he had forgot the extra batteries in his bag. "Now I'm lost!" Paul told himself.

Meanwhile back at the cabin, Taker woke up to go the bathroom. When he came back he noticed Paul was missing. He walked towards Shawn and woke him up. "Shawn! Shawn!" Taker yelled quietly shaking Shawn. "What!" Shawn asked sitting up. "Where's Paul?" Taker asked him. Shawn looked at him confused, "What are you talking about he was in his..." Shawn paused as he saw Paul's empty bed. "Oh no! He went outside to check something out!" Shawn told him getting out of bed. "Something like what?" Taker asked. "He said he had heard a noise, he wanted me to go with him but I went back to sleep!" Shawn told him running his hand through his hair. "Please tell me you didn't tell him to check out this noise by himself?" Taker asked him. Shawn looked at him and nodded, "Oh great Shawn! Your best friend is out there in the middle of the night, and we have no idea where he's at." Taker told him grabbing his shoes and a shirt. "Where are you going?" Shawn asked. "Where do you think! We have to go find him! Now! Put on a shirt and wake the guys, while I go get Randy and the others!" Taker told him as he put on a shirt grabbed a flashlight and went to cabin B.

As everyone was woken up, they met Taker outside. "What's going on Taker?" Chris asked rubbing his eyes. "Paul is missing and we need to find him before someone else does!" Taker told him. "Why was he out here anyway?" asked Randy. "Shawn said he told him he heard a noise out here, and decided to come check it out himself." Taker told him. "Why didn't you go with him Shawn?" John asked him. Shawn got quiet for a second, Taker saw this and answered for him, "He didn't know Paul was out here! He thought Paul had went back to bed when he told him it was just the wind." Taker told him. They all nodded as Taker handed them each a flashlight. "Now let's go find Paul, then if he's okay, I'm gonna kill him." Taker told them as they headed down the beach.

Back in the forest, Paul was trying his best to see. "Damn't how the hell am I suppose to get out of here?" He asked himself. He walked further until he heard the noise again only this time it was right behind him and it was getting closer. Paul started running, as the noise got closer. He found a tree and hid behind it, the noise came closer and closer. Paul closed his eyes as he heard the noise right beside him and then he heard a voice. "Paul!" Rey yelled. Paul looked up and saw the small guy in front of him. "Oh my god Rey boy am I glad to see you!" Paul yelled giving him a hug. "Contain your excitement for a second big guy." Rey told him. "Hey John, guys I found him!" Rey yelled. John, Randy, Chris, Shawn, Sheamus, Mark, and Taker came running in their direction, "Hey Paul are you okay?" Mark asked him. Paul nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, did any of you hear a strange noise while you were looking for me?" Paul asked them a little scared. They all shook their head, "No! Did you?" Chris asked him. "Yeah that's why I was out here, I thought I had heard something. When I came outside it got closer, then while I was in this crazy forest, it sounded like it was right behind me." Paul told them. They nodded, "What did the noise sound like?" John asked. "It sounded like a chainsaw or some kind of big machine." Paul told him. John nodded, "Well whatever it was it stopped, so let's head back to the cabins and get some sleep!" He told them.

"Okay, thanks for coming to find me!" Paul told them as they headed back to their cabins. "No problem man, remember our promise? We leave no one behind no matter what!" Taker told him patting him in the back. Paul nodded, "Thanks!" He told him as they got to their cabins. "Hey Paul wait up!" Shawn yelled. "What's up buddy?" Paul asked. "I'm really sorry, I should have went with you or at least followed you. Something could have happened to you and if it did I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself." Shawn told him. Paul just smiled, "No worries buddy, let's just get some sleep! We have a big day tomorrow!" Paul told him going into the cabin behind the others. Shawn nodded, "Right!" He said o himself.

No one knew what was ahead of them. JoMo was in the hospital and now Team WWE was one man down, but this wasn't the end. Things were gonna get worst as the days went on and no one knew what was gonna happen next.


	9. Chapter 8

Round Of Champions

Chapter 8

Round 2

The test of strength and Knowledge

The next day it was pouring down rain. "Wow it's raining cats and dogs out there!" Sheamus told them as they sat down for breakfast. After what happen to JoMo yesterday, Hank wanted to give everyone an update on him. "Alright everyone listen up! I know that it's raining outside but that's not going stop the games for today. Because today is Round 2, there will only be two games today which is a weight lifting contest and the moonlight hike, which will take place near the forest and end on the other side of the island by the docks. You will have flashlights, the first team to reach the end by sunrise wins 100 points. Now since Team WWE is short one member, Team TNA will have to choose someone to sit out in this event! You can make that choice later tonight. Now for the news I know Team WWE wants to hear, your teammate John Morrison is stable, the doctor said he is very lucky to still be alive and should be back by next weeks final round! So enjoy your breakfast and I will see you in a few for the first game." He told them leaving.

Everyone clapped as they finished eating. "Hey did anybody notice, that he didn't mention anything about the video we showed CJ." Randy asked leaning over to them whispering. They all nodded, "Maybe he just forgot!" John told him. "No way! I'm gonna go ask him did he see the video!" Chris told them getting up. While walking towards the front of the room, James and Bobby stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?" James asked standing in front of him. "Nothing to do with the likes of you!" Chris told him as he shoved both of them out the way and kept walking. James started to go for him but Bobby stopped him, "Let him go, we'll get him tonight!" He told him as they went back to their seats.

Chris continued walking towards the front when he finally approached Hank and his assistants Samuel and CJ who had a smug look on their face. Hank looked up when he realized someone was standing over him, "Hello Chris what can I help you with?" Hank asked with a fake smile. "Why didn't you tell them about the video?" Chris asked. Hank just looked at him, "What video?" Hank asked. "The video me and our team showed to CJ!" Chris told him. "CJ never showed me a video, was it on something?" Hank asked him. Chris just stared at him, "Yeah it was on my camcorder!" He finished. Hank nodded, "Oh I see! You mean this camcorder?" He asked holding up a smashed item. Chris eyes went big, "What happened?" Chris asked upset. "It looks like it was dropped and stepped on." Hank told him. "But the footage it's gone now!" Chris told him more upset. "I'm sorry Chris I must've dropped it on the way to Hank's cabin, I'm sure we can replace it!" CJ told him. Chris just nodded, "Alright whatever!" He told them walking away.

Chris walked back to his team and sat down. "Well?" asked Shawn eating a muffin. Chris didn't say anything, "He said he never saw it!" Chris told them. "What?" They all said together. Chris nodded, "CJ said the camcorder was crushed, there's no way of recovering the footage!" Chris told them. "That's crazy! How was it crushed?" Paul asked drinking some orange juice. "He claims that he dropped it!" Chris told him.

They shook their heads, "This is messed up, I mean I feel like this whole thing is set up!" Shawn told them. Paul looked over t his best friend, "What do you mean?" Paul asked him. "I just mean what happened to JoMo, then the camcorder being crushed somehow and the footage of the accident destroyed. It's just all crazy if you ask me!" Shawn told him. "Shawn's right all of this just sounds like it's a set up!" Randy told him. Paul nodded as he looked at his the frustration on their faces. "Look guys how about when we finish the first game today, we go check out Hank's office and see why he really invited us here!" He told them. They just looked at him, "How do you suppose we do that?" Taker asked. "We create a distraction, to get him away from his cabin." Paul finished. They all paused then John spoke, "Okay I'm in!" He told him. "Us too!" Chris, Randy, And Rey spoke together. Then Paul looked over at Taker, Shawn, and Mark, "What about you three?" Paul asked they all looked at each other then nodded. "Cool then it's settled." Paul told them as they finished breakfast and followed Hank outside.

"Okay gentlemen the first game is based on strength, I will need one member from each team, and you will follow me to the west end of the island. There will be a large tire that you will have to lift from the starting line to the end, first one to do this will receive 50 points. Are there any questions?" Hank asked them. This when a member of Team TNA raised their hand, "Yeah I have a question!" James told him. "Yes what is it?" Hank asked. "Since one of their guys got hurt yesterday, does that mean we won the last game?" He asked smiling. Paul and the others just frowned up at the question, "No! James it doesn't JoMo had the flag in his hand when he fell so Team WWE won that game." Hank told him. "Whatever!" James told him. "Now if you all will follow me we can start the first game for today." Hank told them heading down the beach. As got to the edge of the island, they noticed CJ and Samuel standing between two large tires. Hank stepped in front of them, "Now if the participates for this game please step up!" Hank told them. Mark Henry and Matt Morgan both stepped up to represent their team.

"Let's go Mark you got this big man!" John yelled. Mark turned around and nodded. Both men stepped up to Samuel and CJ as they explained the rules. "Alright you two, each of you will be wearing this tape around your hands and powder so they won't burn from heat on the rubber. Now both of these tires are over 600 pounds each, both of you will pick them up and flip them all the way to the finish line which is on the other end. Any questions?" Samuel asked. No one answered, "Alright then, let's begin boys take your position at the starting line!" CJ told them.

They got to the starting line and waited for the whistle, "Alright on you mark, get set, go!" Hank shouted blowing his whistle. Mark took an early lead, as he started flipping over the tire several times. Matt was struggling but was right behind Mark. A few minutes into the game, Mark heard a strange noise. The same noise that Paul had heard last night. Mark shook it off as e continued, then he heard it again only it was louder. "What the hell is that?" Mark asked himself. He continued to ignore it and made it to the finish line. "Here is your winner Mark Henry!" Hank shouted raising Mark's hand in the air.

Mark smiled as his teammates came to congratulate him. "Great job man, you did it!" Paul told him. Mark nodded as they walked back to their cabins Mark told them he heard the same noise that Paul had heard in the forest. "You heard it too?" Paul asked. Mark nodded, "Yeah and the crazy part is, the more I tried to ignore it, the louder it got!" Mark told them.

"No worries big man, we gonna find out what's really going on, on this island." Chris told him. Mark nodded as they continued walking to their cabins.

Meanwhile Team TNA were trying to regroup for their midnight hike that night. "Look guys we only have a few days left, and we haven't won one game yet. We need to stop arguing and learn to work together as a team." Jeff told them. Kurt nodded, "Jeff is right, we need to figure out how to get along, or else we're going back empty handed and I don't know about you guys, but I want that trophy." Kurt told them. They all nodded, "Alright, let's do this!" Sting told them. "Hands in on three, we shout Impact!" Jeff told them. They put their hands in, "One, Two, Three, Impact!" They shouted. Now that Team TNA was on the same page, things were gonna finally heat up.

Later that afternoon, Paul and the others came up with a plan to get into Hank's office. Rey and Chris distracted Hank while John and Randy distracted CJ and Samuel. Shawn was gonna help Paul look for any evidence on why they were really on this island and Taker and Mark were the look out for Team TNA.

"Alright you two your up!" Paul told Rey and Chris as they ran to knock on the door. Hank opened the door, with CJ and Samuel right behind him. "Yes gentlemen what is it?" Hank asked.

"It's Randy and John their stuck in a tidal wave in the ocean!" Told them trying to sound convincing. "What? How?" Hank asked stepping outside. "I'm not sure him and John was standing on the dock, when they both fell in suddenly, it all happened so fast. Don't you have a boat or something so we can get them out?" Rey asked them. Hank nodded, "Yeah, follow me come on guys!" Hank told CJ and Samuel as they followed. When Paul saw this, him and Shawn walked into Hank's office. "While this cabin is huge, he must sleep in here too?" Shawn asked. Paul shrugged his shoulders as he looked out the window and whistled three times or Mark and Taker to give them the close is clear. They walked inside, "Okay you two, me and Shawn are gonna look around and see if we can find anything out of the ordinary, and you two keep an eye out for anybody that comes. You remember the signal?" Paul asked them. They both nodded, "Yeah, we whistle three times." Mark told them. Paul nodded as they walked back outside and closed the door. Paul went though the papers on Hank's desk, "Find anything?" Shawn asked him. Paul shook his head, "No not yet!" Paul told him as he looked through the drawers of the desk. He found some papers and pulled them out, he read them over and his eyes went big. "Oh my god Shawn you gotta see this!" Paul told him. Shawn walked over, "What is it?" Shawn asked. Paul showed him the papers, "Someone else is on this island. Hank invited us here for bait! After the week is over the winning team will have to split up in a bigger game, called The Death Trap (Only one will walk away!), the losing team will also participate but will be separated. Which means we will have to work with Team TNA just to survive this!" Paul told him. Shawn just stood in shock, "I knew it! There's no trophy, he just wants us to suffer on this island until we crack and end up hurting each other. Someone tried to hurt JoMo, which means one of us could be next, in that midnight hike." Shawn told him. Paul nodded a he put the papers back in the drawer. They heard someone whistle and rushed back outside, closing the door behind them.

"Well did you two find anything?" Mark asked them. They both nodded, "Yeah, we'll tell you later tonight when we're all together." Paul told him. Mark nodded as they waited for their teammates to get back. They watched as Hank came back soaking wet, and a scowl on his face. "I wonder what happened to him?" Shawn whispered to Paul. Paul shrugged his shoulders until he saw Randy and the others come back laughing. Samuel and CJ were right behind them and they had the same look as Hank did. "Hey guys, what happened?" Taker asked them. John and Chris couldn't stop laughing long enough to tell them what happened, so Randy managed to tell them. "Well Chris and Rey told them me and John fell into the water and was picked up by a tidal wave and couldn't get out. So they got Hank, Samuel, and CJ to get us out. They got a boat and came into the water leaving Rey and Chris on the docks." Randy told them. Paul looked at them confused, "Okay but that doesn't explain why their soaking wet!" He told them. Randy nodded as he continued, "Well when they went into the water, a big wave came and knocked them into the water. Then they fell out of the boat, and when they did they realized me and John weren't in the water but we were on the docks standing next Chris an Rey. A few minutes later they started to swim back to shore and were very upset. Hank asked us, "You were never in that water, were you?" and we both nodded. We didn't think they'll believe Rey and Chris, who knew." Randy told him. "That's how they got wet!" John finally was able to say.

Paul just shook his head at the younger stars, "Okay, well what we found in Hank's office won't make you laugh." He told them. Randy, John, Chris, and Rey faces went serious as Paul told then what he and Shawn had found in Hank's office.

"I don't believe this, what are we gonna do?" Chris asked as they made it back to their cabins. Paul shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but we can't leave at least not yet. Besides when we win and we will, we'll have to tell Team TNA what's going on and we'll have to work together just to survive what ever else is living on this island." Paul finished. They all nodded as they went into their cabins for a quick nap, so could be energized for their hike at midnight.

What they didn't know was that during this hike, someone from Team TNA will go missing and that will just be the beginning of their nightmares.


	10. Chapter 9

Round Of Champions

Chapter 9

The Midnight Hike

Late that night both teams starting packing their backpacks with what they needed for their hike. "Alright we have flashlights, extra batteries, flare guns, a compass, and plenty of water. Luckily we all ate a big dinner so we shouldn't get hungry but we have snacks just in case." Chris told them packing two backpacks. "Well this is it guys, let's go!"Taker told them as they left their cabins.

Team TNA

"Alright guys we have everything we need for this hike, now we have to win this guys." Kurt told them packing some water bottles. They all nodded as they headed out the door.

Nether team knew what was in store for them, and that this was gonna be a hike that no one would forget.

As they got the edge of the forest, they noticed that Hank was missing and that there was only CJ and Samuel. "Okay gentleman, to tonight is the midnight hike which is part of the tournament. Now you and your team will have to navigate through this forest, and reach the other end which is on the south end of this island. On your way throughout the forest, you have to retrieve 12 flags, a blue flag for Team TNA and a red flag for Team WWE. Find all the flags and bring to the finish line by the docks, Hank will be waiting for you there. First team to make it out before sunrise wins." Samuel told them. "Oh and before I forget since Team WWE are one guy short, Team TNA you will have to choose someone to sit this one out!" CJ told them.

They all looked at each other and nodded, "Okay I'll sit out!" Eric told them. Kurt nodded as they watched Eric go back to their cabins. "Okay then you will start at the whistle! Ready and go!" Samuel shouted as he blew his whistle.

Both teams ran in opposite directions into the forest. Team WWE stuck together as they walked further into the forest, "Wow it's amazing that you didn't get more lost when you were out here Paul!" Chris told him. Paul nodded as they walked through the forest further, Rey spotted a red flag. "Hey guys I found the first flag!" Rey yelled grabbing the flag and putting in his bag. "One down, 11 to go!" Mark told them as he took lead. They all nodded as they followed Taker further into the forest.

Meanwhile Team TNA walked for awhile until Kurt noticed someone was missing. They had found the first flag, but now had lost Jeff Hardy. "Hey guys where's Jeff?" Kurt asked them. They shrugged their shoulders and kept walking. "Guys wait we can't finish this game until we find him, remember we all have to show up at the docks." Kurt told them. "Look Kurt he'll show up, now come on the longer we stand here and talk the further we get behind." James told him bumping into his shoulder walking ahead. "Fine you guys can go, but I'm gonna find Jeff before something happens to him." Kurt told them walking away from his team. Rob stopped and turned around, "Hey Kurt wait up, I'm coming with you!" He shouted running to catch up with him. Kurt turned to face him, "You don't have to come if you don't want to!" Kurt told him. "Of course I want I come now let's go, the quicker we find Jeff the quicker we will catch up with the team. Kurt nodded as the went back into a different direction, to find Jeff Hardy.

In the middle of the forest Jeff was being dragged through trees by his hair. "Ahhh let me go!" Jeff yelled. "Shut up! You ugly rainbow freak!" The figure yelled at him. They went further into the forest until the figure reached an old cabin. He pulled Jeff up the stairs and threw him inside, then he dragged him threw Jeff into a basement where there were three cages. He threw Jeff into one of the cages and left locking the door behind him.

Back outside Team WWE were still trying to see through all the trees and bushes. "I don't believe this we've only found three flags so far. We still have a long way to go!" Mark told them frustrate, drinking some water. They had stop to rest, it had been two hours since they started and they weren't making much progress. "I know but at least we're in the lead even if we lose this game, we're so far ahead, Team TNA will have to win the next two rounds just to catch up!" Chris told him. Mark nodded as he poured some water on his head, "Hey isn't that my gimmick?" Paul asked smiling. Mark smiled back, "Yeah but I just took because that's what I do!" Mark told him. Paul nodded as he put his water back in his bag, "Come on let's go!" he told them now taking the lead.

On the other side of the forest, Kurt and Rob were still looking for Jeff. "Jeff, Jeff! Jeff, Jeff!" Kurt yelled waving the flashlight in front of them. They got nothing in response until they heard someone screaming, "What the hell was that?" Rob asked looking around them. "I don't know but I think we should go check it out!" Kurt told him. Rob nodded as he followed Kurt to where the scream was coming from.

Meanwhile Paul and the others also heard the scream. "Did you guys hear that?" Chris asked them as he stopped walking. They all nodded, "Yeah we did but who was that?" Rey asked. "I have no idea, should we go check it out?" Paul asked them. They looked at each other and nodded, "Yeah I think we should, somebody could be hurt!" Taker told him. Paul nodded, "Alright let's go!" Paul told them as they ran towards the scream.

Team WWE and Kurt and Rob arrived at the cabin at the same time. "What are y'all doing here?" Kurt asked them. "We came to check out that scream!" John told him as they stared each other down. "Okay guys let's just see who it was!" Shawn told them realizing some tension between them. They all nodded as they walked into the cabin.

The cabin was old and clammy, there were sheets covering the furniture and spider webs everywhere. "Wow no one has lived here for years!" Randy told them. They all nodded as they looked around for any sign of human life, as they were searching Chris heard someone yelling for help. "Somebody help me! Please anybody help me!" he yelled. "Hey did you guys hear that?" Chris asked them from the kitchen. "Yeah it sounded like Jeff!" Kurt told him. "But here is he?" Rob asked. "Jeff!" Paul yelled. "Guys is that you? I'm in the basement!" Jeff yelled.

"Sounds like he's in the basement!" Paul told them running ahead of them. The others followed him, "Jeff!" Kurt yelled running up to the cage. "What happen?" He asked trying to open the cage. "I got separated from you guys and some punk dragged me here and left!" Jeff told him. "Did you see what he looked like?" Rob asked. Jeff shook his head, "It was kinda hard to see anything considering it was pitch black and he was dragging me by my hair!" Jeff told him sarcastically. "Alright let's just get you out of here!" Paul told him helping Kurt and Rob open the cage. Jeff sighed in frustration, "It's locked and that crazy punk has the key." Jeff told them. "Look you guys better finish this game or before he comes back." He finished. "Jeff we can't leave you here!" Kurt told him. "Yes you can, you have to, now get out of here go!" Jeff told them. Kurt was hesitate at first then he nodded, "Okay, we're going but I'm coming back for you understood!" Kurt told him. Jeff nodded, "Okay!" He told him as he watched them leave.

As they left the cabin, all of them realized it was almost sunrise. "Why did you guys come?" Kurt asked them. "Hey just because you guys are TNA now, doesn't mean we don't still care about you. Besides we're still friends right?" Taker asked them. Kurt and Rob looked at each other and then nodded. "Cool and since we're still friends, we have to tell you something." Chris told them.

"What is it?" Kurt asked concerned. Paul took a deep breath and told them everything including what really happened to JoMo. "That's why we have to get off this island alive!" Shawn told them. Kurt and Rob just looked at them in shock, "Are you crazy?" Kurt asked them. Taker shook his head, "We wouldn't make this up and you know it. We're telling the truth!" Taker told them.

Kurt took a deep breath, "So you mean this whole trip was a set up?" He asked rubbing his head. They all nodded, "Yeah and the only way to survive is that we work together!" Rey told them. Kurt and Rob nodded, "Okay we believe you, but getting the rest of the team to agree is gonna be really hard considering that none of them like you accept for Sting." Rob told them.

"That's okay, we don't like them either accept for Sting." Chris told them. As they left the cabin, they l decided to go in different directions so no one would suspect anything, Team WWE found their final flag but didn't win the game.

As they arrived at the docks, Team TNA were celebrating their big win. "They wouldn't be so happy if they knew why we were really here!" Shawn whispered to them. They all nodded in agreement, as they walked towards the other team. "Well there you guys are, thought you had gotten lost!" Hank told them. "Yeah we did but we're here now." Paul told him. Hank smiled, "Very well, your team gets 50 points for finding all the flags. Now you all can go back to your cabins and relax for the rest of the day!" He told them leaving.

When Hank left Kurt came over to them with his team so Paul and the others could tell them what was going on. "Is this some kind of a joke?" James asked them. Paul just ignored him, "Look you don't have to believe us but it's true. We're being set up and one of your teammates who is also our friend is trapped inside of a cage in the basement of an old cabin. If we don't get to him soon, it might be to late!" Paul told him. James just snarled at him, "Well if you ask me I think you're making all of this up, because we finally beat you losers and this is just the beginning of your losing streak." James told him getting in Paul's face.

Paul stepped back, "Look you better back up, we're telling you the truth!" Paul told him. "Whatever, if we're in danger why don't you just leave!" James told him. Paul shook his head, "You know what forget it, come on guys these losers don't want to believe us, that's fine with me." Paul told them. They all nodded as they headed towards their cabins.

Kurt and Rob started to follow them but Bobby stopped them, "Where are you two going?" He asked them. "We're following them!" Kurt told him. Bobby shook his head, "I don't think so boys, you're not part of WWE anymore, you're one of us now." Bobby told them.

Kurt pushed Bobby out of the way, "Those guys helped us find Jeff because they still care, they're our friends. If you can't deal with that, then that's to damn bad!" Kurt told him as he and Rob started walking off. Bobby got pissed off and tackled Rob to the ground. He started punching him in the face until he was bleeding. Kurt saw this and tried to pull him off but AJ and James held him back. "Let me go, Sting do something!" Kurt yelled at the icon. Sting shook his head, "Sorry Kurt but Dixie wants that trophy, and neither you or Rob is gonna mess that up for us." He told him walking away. Kurt just stood in shock as he was forced to watch Rob get beat up by their own coworkers.

When they finished Rob was left a bloody mess. Kurt helped him to their cabin, and got him cleaned up. Since their teammates couldn't be trusted Kurt and Rob went to the only people they could trust, Team WWE.

They walked towards their cabins and started to knock until Taker opened the door. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked letting them inside. "Hey Shawn grab the first aid kit!" Taker told him. Shawn nodded as he grabbed the kit from his bag and handed it to Taker.

"Rob what happen?" Shawn asked him. "Our teammates beat me up and they forced Kurt to watch!" He told them wincing as Taker tried to clean the cuts on his forehead.

Paul and Chris walked into the cabin to get some water, when they saw Kurt and Rob. "Hey guys! What happen to you?" Chris asked getting some water and throwing one to Paul. "I really wish people would stop asking me that, I got beat up!" He told him. "What your mean your own team did this? Where the hell was sting?" Paul asked. "Sting was there watching all of this, it's like they're obsessed with winning this thing. All because Dixie Carter wants that stupid trophy!" Kurt told them. Paul just shook his head, "I don't believe this Vince just told us win or lose just have fun and be careful." He told them. Shawn nodded in agreement, "That's right!"

"What do we do now?" Kurt asked. Team WWE looked at each other, "We go back and get Jeff, then next week we compete against each other, and finally expose Hank for who he really is." Taker told them. Everyone nodded, but no realized that Samuel was listening outside behind the cabin.

He ran back to Hank's office and told him what Team WWE was planning along with Kurt and Rob.


	11. Chapter 10

Round of Champions

Chapter 10

Sink or Swim

The next day, Hank wanted to meet everyone on the beach. He wasn't smiling or greeting them as he usually did. Instead he mad, upset about something and everyone was gonna find out why.

He stood in front of them with Samuel and CJ, "Alright gentlemen listen up, I've noticed that a member of Team TNA is missing, so the game for today has to do with speed. One member from each team will go out into that water behind you in these two boats beside Samuel and CJ. You will row your boat to the edge of that cliff and back here. "Really that sounds easy!" yelled James. "It's not that simple, James. Because you will have to maneuver around each I obstacle in the water. Good luck first one to finish wins 100 points." Hank told them leaving and smiling.

Team WWE

"Paul you should do this game!" Mark told him. "Me really!" Paul asked surprised. Mark nodded, "Definitely, I mean this was meant for you man!" he told him. Paul nodded, "Okay I'll do it!" Paul told him.

Team TNA

"So which one of us should do this?" Bobby asked. "I'll do it!" Kurt told them raising his hand. The guys looked at him, than nodded, "Fine just don't screw this up, if we win then we're tied up with them, got it." Bobby told him. Kurt stepped back nodding as he got his, life jacket on and got ready for the whistle.

They both sat in the boat as their teammates pushed them into the water. Both Paul and Kurt looked at each other and mumbled good luck, than grabbed an oar and started paddling as the whistle was blown. Paul took an early lead as Kurt was right on his tail, until the unthinkable happened, a huge wave came and hit Paul's boat flipping it over. Kurt saw this and paddled towards the boat but didn't see Paul. "Paul! Paul! Paul!" Kurt yelled.

Kurt saw the boat float away but still no sign of Paul. So he jumped out of his boat and dived into the water. His teammates saw this and weren't happy. "Kurt what are you doing? Come on we can win!" James yelled at him. Kurt ignored him as he started swimming under the water. Every few minutes he came up for air, but still no sign of Paul!

"Come on Paul! Where are you?" Kurt asked himself. Shawn and the others watched helplessly, as they waited for some sign of Paul's body emerging from the water. After about half an hour, Kurt heard someone yelling for help nearby, "Help over here!" Paul yelled. He was holding onto a lose root that was stuck in the water. Kurt started to swim towards him, "Hey Paul you okay?" Kurt asked with concern. Paul nodded, "Yeah I'm fine just get me out of this water, I'm freezing." Paul told him. Kurt nodded, "Okay grab my shoulders and I'll swim us back to shore." Kurt told him. "Okay!" Paul told him.

They were half way to shore until something pulled Paul underneath and threw Kurt into the air. "Paul!" The guys yelled together as they saw Kurt flying in the air and was now lying on the beach.

Paul had disappeared and this time no one saw him come back up.

Meanwhile in the middle of the woods, Jeff was sitting up against the wall waiting for someone to come save him. He heard footsteps and stood up walking towards the front of the cage. He thought it was the man who took him there, it was him but he was dragging someone with him. Jeff looked closer at the body and noticed who it was. "Paul!" Jeff yelled as the man threw him inside the cage with Paul. Jeff ran over to check on Paul, he felt for a pulse. He got one but Paul was unconscious, Jeff looked up with anger in his eyes, "What did you do to him? Why are you doing this?" Jeff asked. The man just stared at him and smiled. "No one is leaving this island!" He yelled slamming the door. "Paul! Paul please wake up!" Jeff begged.

Paul opened his eyes and realized where he was at. "Jeff, Is that you?" Paul asked weakly. Jeff nodded, "Yeah are you okay?" He asked him. Paul nodded, "Yeah I think so!" Paul told him as he sat up against the cage. Jeff sat beside him, "What the hell happen?" Jeff asked him. Paul told him the whole story from the beginning, "Next thing I know, my boat flipped over from a huge wave, I went underneath but was able to come up. Kurt saw me and helped me swim back I shore, he gave up the win to save my life, before we got back to shore, something pulled me back under the water. Next thing I know, I end up here." Paul told him feeling the cut on his head. "I understand but what happen to Kurt?" Jeff asked him. Paul shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I was being pulled back into the water, but I did see him fly into the air, I just hope he landed on the beach." Paul told him. Jeff nodded as they sat and hoped someone would come save them, before things got worst.

Back at the beach, "Kurt you okay?" Shawn asked running up to him. Kurt nodded while touching his head, "Yeah I'm fine, my head just hurts." Kurt told him trying to stand up. "Whoa there buddy, how about we help you to your cabin, and you get some rest." Kurt nodded, "Okay but what about Paul?" He asked them. "I don't what happened he just disappeared in the water." Randy told him. Kurt nodded again as they helped him up, "What do we do now?" Kurt asked them as they helped to his cabin. "We hope and pray that we find Paul, but until then after everyone is sleep, we go save Jeff!" Shawn told him as they went into the cabin, someone was watching them. But the question was who and why, and is Hank behind all of this?

No knew but, they all was gonna soon discover that no one was gonna survive unless both teams worked together.


	12. Chapter 12

Round Of Champions

Chapter 11  
Final Surviors!

At the cabin Jeff and Paul were asleep, until Paul was awoken by footsteps. The man walked in and was holding a chain in his hand. Paul saw this and tried to wake Jeff. "Jeff wake up, come on get up!" Paul told him shoving him. After a few minutes Jeff started to stir in his sleep an woke up, "What?" Jeff asked him. "Shhhh!" Paul told him covering his mouth. "That guy is back and this time he has a weapon." Paul told him putting his hand down. Jeff nodded, "What kind of weapon is it?" Jeff asked whispering. "He's holding a chain!" Paul told him pointing at the door. The man was looking for something and Paul was trying to figure out what it was.

"What is he looking for?" Paul asked himself. His question was answered when he saw the man grab a bear trap and went back outside closing the door behind him. "Oh my god, he's gonna try and get the others!" Paul told Jeff. "What do we do?" He asked. Paul scratched his head, "He left the key, hanging on that hook, see if you can reach it!" Paul told him. Jeff nodded as he reached towards the keys. "Come on almost got it. Almost got it! I got it!" Jeff yelled grabbing the keys and handing them to Paul. "Great now let's get out of here! Paul told him as they ran out of the cabin and into the woods. "Stay close Jeff!" Paul told him as they stopped running, they heard someone behind them. "Did you here that?" Jeff asked him. "Yeah let's go!" Paul told him as they started running again. They could here footsteps behind them getting closer.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped, Paul stopped running and stood by a tree, "I think we lost him!" Paul told Jeff. Jeff nodded, "I think so to, but let's not take any chances on standing here, we need to get back to the cabins and tell the others. Paul nodded as they begun to leave, they heard someone yelling their name. "Paul, Jeff! Where are you?" Shawn yelled. Paul looked up at the sound of his name. "Jeff! It's the guys!" Paul told him. Shawn and the others walked towards them. "Hey you two, how did you get out of that cabin?" Shawn asked them. "We got the keys off the hook when he left. But when we escaped he saw us, so we started running. We stopped to rest but then we heard the footsteps again and they were closer so we ran again." Paul told them. "Those other footsteps you heard was us and we thought you was that freak that was keeping you captured in that cabin.!" Shawn told him. Paul nodded, "I'm glad it was you guys!" Paul said giving him a hug. "Me too buddy!" Shawn told him in tears. "Come on let's get out of here!" Mark told them. They all nodded as they finally got to their cabins, they realized everyone was gone. "Hey guys where is everybody?" Jeff asked looking for his team. "I don't know they were here, when we left!" Kurt told him. Kurt ran to his cabin, he walked inside and found everything destroyed. But what really caught Kurt's eye was the body lying beside his bed. "Oh my god! Guys get in here!" Kurt yelled. Paul, Shawn, Jeff and the others ran inside. "What is it Kurt?" Mark asked. "It's Rob!" Kurt blurted out. "He's dead!" He finished. Paul looked over at the body, "Looks like someone killed him." He told them."With what?" asked Shawn. Paul looked up at him, "A steel chain was wrapped around his neck!" Paul told him. "We need to find the others, then get the hell out of here!" Paul told them. They all nodded as they left the cabin. When they walked outside, Samuel and CJ approached them. "Hello gentlemen we thought you were lost." Samuel told them. CJ nodded as he met eyes with Jeff and Paul, "Well it's nice to see you two again!" He told them smiling. Paul just nodded, Taker saw the look on his face and asked the question everyone else wanted to know, "Where are the others? Who killed Rob?" He asked Samuel and CJ. Samuel looked over at CJ and then back at Taker. "I don't know what you are talking about!" Samuel told him. "You know exactly what I am talking about! Where is the rest of our team and team TNA?" Taker asked again. "Oh them! They're gone!" Samuel told them.

Paul looked confused, "What do you mean gone?" Paul asked them. "What he means is that you guys are the final survivors! You made it to the last round of the games. The only way to win is to find the five flags. Which are all over this island." CJ told him.

"The final survivors? You mean my whole team just disappeared? They're is no one left but us?" Kurt asked him. CJ nodded, "Yes! But don't worry, if you do find them they might not be alive long enough for you to save them." He told him.

"I don't believe this! This whole trip was a set up and our friends are gonna suffer for it!" Randy told him. "I'm sorry but the final round has started now, good luck!" Samuel yelled to them. "How do we win?" Shawn asked the others. "We have to work together and find the others or else we'll be stuck on this island forever." Taker told them.

They all stood in a circle, trying to figure out what to do next! No one else was left on the island but them, but their teammates were still there. The question was where and could they save them before it was to late.

The final survivors were Taker, Mark, Paul, Shawn, Randy, Jeff and Kurt.

What's gonna happen next?

Find out in the final chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Round of Champions

Chapter 12  
Trapped

Paul, Mark, Taker, Shawn, Randy, Jeff and Kurt stood at the edge of the woods trying to figure out what to do. "How do we find the others?" Kurt asked them. Taker shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but we need to find them before they end up like Rob." He told him. Kurt nodded, "Okay well we better start looking for those flags." He told them. They all nodded, "The only way to find those flags is we need to split up." Mark told them. "Yeah but there is only seven of us, which means one of us will be by ourselves." Randy told them. "Alright then, how about this! Shawn and Paul will team together, Mark and Taker, then me, Randy and Jeff." Kurt told them. Everyone nodded as they split up going into the woods.

Meanwhile somewhere on the other end of the island were Rey, John, Sheamus, Chris, Bobby, AJ, James, Matt, and Sting. "Where the hell are we?" Matt asked them. "How are we suppose to know we were kidnapped just like you! Moron!" John told him. Matt got into his face, "What did you say?" he asked him. "I called you a moron!" John told him. "You know what it's your fault we're here anyway!" Matt yelled at him. "Whatever!" John told him walking away to his friends. "So now what?" Chris asked him. "I don't know, I guess we just wait and hope the guys find us." John told him. Chris nodded as he sat up against the wall. Him, Sheamus, John and Rey sat on one side of the room and Bobby, James, AJ, Matt and Sting sat on the other side. "Next time someone offer us a free trip, let's turn them down." John told them. They all nodded in agreement as they sat and waited for their friends to rescue them.

Back in the woods Paul and the others were still looking for their friends when, Shawn tripped over something. Paul looked back, "Shawn you okay?" He asked helping him up. Shawn nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I tripped over something!" Shawn told him as they checked it out. Paul eyes went big,"Hey check this out! It's a trapped door!" Paul told him opening it. "Wow, open it!" Shawn told him. "Are you sure? It could be something down there we don't want to see!" Paul told him. "I know but it's the only way!" Shawn told him. Paul nodded as he pulled the door opened. He looked inside, "Hey Shawn! I think it leads somewhere!" Paul told him waving the flashlight around so he could see.

Paul jumped down the trap door so he could see better. "Hey I see a pathway down here!" Paul shouted. "Alright here I come!" Shawn told him jumping down the hole. "Let's check it out!" Paul told him leading the way. They walked down a dark pathway that led to a door. "Shawn what or who do you think is behind this door?" Paul asked him. Shawn shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know just open it!" Shawn told him. Paul nodded as he opened the door...  
On the other side of the door, "Hey guys be quiet someone is coming in!" Chris told them. As he saw the door knob turn.

"Hey we found you guys!" Paul shouted hugging his friends. "Thank god you found us! We thought we were dead for sure!" Chris told them. Paul nodded, "No worries buddy we couldn't leave you guys." He told him. "What about us? You couldn't leave us either right?" asked Bobby. Shawn looked at Paul and then at their friends, "Yeah sure!" Shawn told him sarcastically. "Come on we got to go find the others and get out of here!" Paul told them as they left the room. Paul led the way back to where he and Shawn started from. They got to the trapped door but it was close. "What the hell! Shawn the door, it's closed." Paul shouted trying to push it open. "I think it's locked!" Paul told them. "No way let me try! " Bobby yelled at him. Pushing Paul out the way, he tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge. "Now would you look at that, you couldn't open the door either!" Chris told him sarcastically. Bobby snarled at him as he stood back, "So now what?" he asked. Everyone stood in shock, they were trapped and no where to go.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Mark and Taker were still searching for the flags. "Hey Mark I found another one!" He yelled. Mark ran over to him, "Cool three down two to go! I wonder how the others are doing?" Mark asked him. Taker shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but I hope they're making progress!" He told him. Mark nodded as they continued walking through the woods, they heard screaming. "What was that?" Mark asked. "I don't know but let's check it out!" Taker told him as they started running towards the scream.

They stopped midway, when they noticed the door, "Hey it's a trap door!" Mark told them. Taker nodded as he tried to pull it open. "It's stuck and I hear someone inside!" He told them. "That's the guys!" Yelled Kurt. "Paul, Shawn! You guys in there?" He asked. "Yeah hey get us out of here!" Yelled Shawn.

Kurt stood back,"Hold on!" he yelled. "Hey Mark give me a hand!" He asked him as they tried to pull the door open.

After several tries they pulled the door open. "Thank god you guys found us! We thought we were trapped.

Once everyone was okay, they all headed towards the edge of the woods. "We have to find a truck or something!" Chris told them as he walked ahead of them. A few miles ahead they spotted the black jeeps they rode in to the island. "Hey look!" Shawn yelled pointing at the vehicles. "We're saved!" Taker yelled giving the guys a high five. They all cheered as they walked towards the jeep. "Would you look at that, the geniuses left the keys!" John told them opening the door. "Great let's get out of here!" Bobby told them as they packed inside both jeeps.

Paul got in the driver's seat and started the car, "Alright let's roll!" Paul yelled driving off as Kurt drove behind him.

Halfway down the road they noticed someone following them. "Paul I think you might want to speed up!" Mark told him. "Why?" Paul asked confused focusing on the road. "Well it might be because this black truck is gaining on us!" Mark told him. Paul nodded without saying a word, put his foot to the pedal and sped up. "Guys hold on!" Paul told them. Behind them was Kurt, " Why is Paul driving so fast, you would think someone was trying to catch him!" Kurt told them. Jeff nodded, "That's because someone is trying to catch him and us too. Speed up Kurt! Yelled Jeff.

About thirty minutes later, they lost the black truck and arrived at the small airport, they all got out of the vehicles. Shawn looked around and realized no one was there. "Hey guys, when we got here, wasn't this place full of people?" Shawn asked them. They all nodded, "Yeah it was, now it's like they all disappeared." John told him. They all searched the airport until they noticed two small planes nearby and someone was getting off one.

It took Paul and the others a while to figure out who it was, until the guy came closer. "John!" Yelled Chris. "Hey guys boy am I glad to see you all!" He told them. "How did you get here?" asked Sheamus.

"I flew that plane and a buddy of ours flew the other one!" he told them. "Cool who's the other pilot?" Paul asked him. John pointed at the plane, and none other then the rock.

"Rocky!" They all yelled together. "What's up boys?" He asked them. "Wow when did you learn how to fly?" asked Taker. "My grandfather, when I was younger!" Rocky told them.

"Cool!" Taker told him. Paul looked around an noticed the black truck getting closer, "Look I hate to break up this wonderful reunion but if we want to go home alive, we need to leave now!" Paul told them pointing at the black truck down the road. Everyone nodded. As Team TNA got on Rocky's plane and Team WWE got on JoMo's plane.

As the black truck drove up, both planes took off in the air.

The driver got out of the truck and looked up in the air, "I will get you all soon!" Hank told himself as he pulled his phone out an made a call.

Did they get home safely and what did Hank mean by he will get them soon?

Find out in the final chapter!

Read and Review

Thank you all for reading this story it has been a while since the last update, but I have been busy with work and family. So there will be one more chapter!


End file.
